The Return
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: . Who Killed the others? And is Kebbie really dead? Will Jackson ever tell Melissa about his relation to Kebbie? Find out in the sequel to Hear Me
1. Prologue

Thanks for reviewing!

Here's the next Chapter!

* * *

Kebbie's POV 

Okay, you're all probably wondering how I did that. Everybody esle dure is. It was an accident okay,I didn't mean to kill the panther I just wanted to draw it away from them. It was going to kill Melissa and Jackson! Now their staring at in sympathy and fear. Why can't I do anything right? I walk back to Abby who's trying to bandage her right arm with her mouth.

" Hey," I say sitting down next to her. She nods

" You want some help with that?" I say. She turns away

" No,I got it." she says as the bandage completely unwraps itself unto the ground

" Abby,let me help you. I'm just trying to help.I don't bite." I say. She reluctantly agrees and puts her arm to show me.

" Its not deep. Does it hurt?" I say,gently moving her arm so I can clean it.

" Not really." She mutters. I wrap the bandage around her arm, she looks up at me

"Kebbie." She starts

" Yeah?" Oh boy.

" I'm sorry about what happened at the cliff." She mutters.

" It's all right. It was an accident.Accidents happen. It wasn't your fault." I say taking her hand in mine

" I'm sorry about the uh, uh,baby." she says. A fresh pain slices through my heart

" It's okay. I wasn't ready to be a mother anyway. I gotta go." I say, as I feel tears in my eyes

" Wait!" she says. I quicky wipe them away and turn around

" Thank you." she says

" don't mention it." I say walking away

* * *

Melissa's POV 

What was that back there? And what is that on her back?

What else could she possibily be hiding? And why won't Jackson tell me anything anymore

" Hey" I hear a voice behind me. It Jackson

" Hi,Jackson." I say

" Are you okay?" he asks

" Yeah,just a little shaken up. What happened to Kebbie back there? I mean,I'm glad she's okay, but when did she learn to throw like that? And with knives ?" I say

" I dunno. It was kinda freaky. I'm just glad everybody's ok. Even Eric. I'm glad you're okay." he says taking his hands in mine.

" Kebbie saved us.But you would leave me." I say

" And you wouldn't leave me." He says

" Jackson, I um, I um," I stammer

" Yeah Mel," he says,looking into my eyes

" I-" I don't know what happened but I felt my lips meet his. We kissed passionately. So passionately I didn't want to let go.

Ever.

But I broke away when I saw something in the bushes.

" Jackson, what's that?" I walk over to but I scream when I see it.

Jory,Captain russel,and Ian.

Dead. With Knives through their hearts

* * *

" Melissa what is it-" Jackson runs over and all I can do is point 

" Oh my god,Oh god." I hear him yell. He pulls me close.

" They're dead.They're all dead." I scream. Jackson holds me putting my head in his shoulder- shielding my eyes

"Melissa,are you okay? What happened?" It Kebbie. She moves in front of me

" No,No,No." She screams ,falling to her knees

" Oh my god,who did this? Why would anyone do this?" Abby screams

Kebbie falls over Jory's body and pulls the knife out of her heart.

" What? No.Jory wake up! Wake up.Open your eyes. Please.No ,oh god no.I told you take me .Why didn't you listen? You should of taken me.Bring her back,please. Bring her back..Come back ! Bring my sister back! Jory! Jory!" she screams and pounds on Jory's chest. What happened to them? Who would do this ? Why

It seemed like hours we just stood there- too tired to cry,too tired to move.Kebbie just lied on Jory almst sleep-like.

" We gotta go back." I say

" No." Abby says

" We have to tell the others." Jackson says softly

" He's right." Eric mutters

" We can't just leave them here!" Abby yells

" Abby,we have too. We'll come back. We need help." I say holding her

Kebbie stands up almost dream-like and walks past into the woods

" Kebbie?" I ask She says nothing and just keeps walking.

" Where is she going?" I ask

" Come on,we gotta follow her." Jackson says

" But what about ..." Eric trails off

"We leave at first light." Abby says. She takes the spare blanket and puts over their bodies.

" I'm sorry,. I should been with you." She mutters

We find Kebbie at the cliffs.

About to jump.

"Kebbie,wha,wha,what are doing?" Eric asks

" I'm sorry but I can't be here anymore. I just can't" She says softly,moving towards the edge

" It's okay. Just come down from there." I say

" I'll go get her. Just keep talking to her." Jackson whisphers

" Kebbie,please! We're in this together. You don't have to do this." I say. But she moves closer to the edge

" I'm alone. My sister is dead. My mother is dead. I have no one." She says softly moving closer

" You have me. Please don't do this.We can talk about this .Come down." Jackson says moving back

" No,I don't . I'm sorry. But this is the only way." She turns to the waterfall

" Wait! " Jackson screams

" Don't do this!" I scream

" Kebbie." Abby says

Kebbie turns around-her eyes filled with tears

" I love you.Tell the others, I love them.I'm sorry." She spreads her arms out wide and falls

" No!"  
We all scream.

I run to the cliff and see nothing but water. No body,nothing

I can't believe it.

She's gone

** you think this is over. Not by a long shot. R&R I know this might be a little fast but I had to just get this idea out before I forgot it. I hope you like it !**

**-BookwormBeauty**


	2. Missing

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no-one  
Isn't something missing?  
You won't cry for my absense, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
_

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed  
I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Missing by Evanescence_

* * *

Melissa's POV

It has been a year since Eric,Abby,Jackson,Kebbie and I ventured off the beach to find the others.

It has been a year since we found their dead bodies.

Jory,Ian,and Captain Russell all dead.

Murdered.

It has been a year since Kebbie told us her secret- her father abused her.

He raped her and she became pregnant on the island.

She fell and had a miscarriage. Her baby was dead.

And now so is she.

She took her own life

And now everything's changed.

We buried the others a couple months ago and had a funeral. I tried to find the right words to say but couldn't. I saw different side of Jackson. . You see,Kebbie was he long-lost sister. His twin.I overheard him tell her when he was trying to console her after the death of her baby.Kebbie didn't even get to know that the brother she had been searching for is alive and well.

Everything is so different now. Everyone is so different, Daley quit being leader and has become a little overprotective of Lex. She and Nathan are still together. How their love stayed together through this is amazing.

Taylor has become so much nicer it kinda scary.

Abby& Eric moved out to the south of the island after the funeral but come frequently. The tragedy brought them together

And Jackson...

I haven't seen him since the funeral. I guess he couldn't stay here. I think he went back to the cliffs to look for again.He told me before he left that he feels that Kebbie isn't dead.

You see we never found her body. Or any blood in the water. Jackson must have searched every inch of that waterfall and the river below.

Nothing-Kebbie's grave is empty.

As for me, I guess I'm okay. Seeing as the first boy I've truly loved has disspeared and my friends have either split up or dead. I guess I've given up hope on being rescued and tried to move on.

I just have this strange feeling that Kebbie is alive. I don't know how she coulda surived that jump. But if she did,where is She?

And I never told anyone about the tatoo on her back. And these strange dreams I've been having about her, I guess I should talk about those...

In my dreams(more like nightmares) I see her,her body but her personality and image is totally changed.She kinda looks like am Amazon-a fierce warrior. Her face has tribal markings on it and her hair long and shiny.But the scariest thing is her eyes. Her eyes were always a dull brown but in my dreams they're always the same color-a fierce violet.In my dreams she always standing on the cliff( where she jumped) with daggers in her hands. Her clothes are of animal skin.

In my dreams I'm always in front of her.She only says one thing-

Find me .

I always try to communicate with her -to get her to tell me more-but when I do, her eyes change color to those of cat and she throws me off the cliff ,roaring like a lion.

A dead girl is trying to communicate with me.

But what if she's not really dead.

There is only one person who can give me an answer.

And that's Kebbie.

I know what I have to do- I gotta find her body and bring everyone back together. Bust first I have to find the only person who can or will help me find her. A person whom I love more than anything.

I've gotta find Jackson.

Will Melissa find Jackson? Is Kebbie alive? Find out soon.

Oh and case you were wondering,here's what Kebbie's dream costume looks like goe to my profile. Its the one Alyssa Milano is wearing.( In the middle)

Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down just the plot and my characters. This photo is copyright of Wikipedia. It is not mine. Don't sue me. I really wouldn't like that.


	3. All About Us

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_

_It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us  
_All About Us by T.A.T.u

* * *

I pack up around early,trying not to wake up Nathan,Daley,or Taylor. They wouldn't understand why I'm leaving. Everybody split so suddenly that we barely had a chance to really mourn as well,uh, ... a family. I know Lex couldn't bare me leaving, the poor boy who know so much couldn't really understand Kebbie's death. No one could. 

Except for me...

I creep out to see the sun just coming out .It remembers off the time I spent with Jackson.Before all this happened Oh yeah, I just forgot that I don't have the slightest clue where Jackson is.But I think he might be by the cliffs.Maybe he can explain these stupid dreams .Or let me in. I'm just about to step out towards the jungle when I hear footsteps behind me.

" Mel,where are you going?' I turn around to see Nathan and Daley

" Just out to pick some fruit." I lie. I hate lying to them, but if they knew the truth they wouldn't let me leave

" When will you back?" Daley asks looking at me right in the eye.

" I don't know. I don't" I say avoiding their eyes. I start into the jungle when I feel Daley's hand on my arm

" Mel,we know you're going to find Jackson.And" she falters. I guess I'm not that great of a liar.

" And we can't stop you.." Nathan finishes putting his arm around Daley,who's eyes began to tear.

I hug her.

" I won't be gone long.Just till' I can find Jackson and figure some stuff out." I mutter

" Do you have everything?" Daley chokes out

" And where do you intend to look?" A new voice breaks in. Taylor and Lex appear behind Daley and Nathan

" What are you guys doing here?" I ask

" We couldn't let you leave withhout saying goodbye." Taylor says hugging me.

" Where are you going to look?" Lex asks

" Um,I don't know. I think by the cliffs where um, the accident happened." I can't bring myself to say it

" I guess I'd better be off now." I say. I turn to go.

" I love you guys.With all my heart." I say trying to control the cries in my voice

" We love you to Mel, just please be careful out there." Daley says

" Bring him home,Melissa,just bring Jackson back." Nathan says

"Bye guys." I say, They wave goodbye and I go into the jungle,almost feeling like it swallowed me whole.

They'll be okay, I know it.

But will I ?

I walk into the woods,willing my feet to move. This time they do.But then I hear their voices behind me again. I turn around to see no one. Probably just the wind or something,I think to myself. But the voices get louder and louder,almost shrieking. My quick walk turns into a run. The footsteps get louder and faster and the voices turn to yells. I run so fast that I barely see the log in front of me.

I fall to the ground, feeling a sharp jarring pain in my knee. The voices are so loud,I can feel them in my ear. It definately not the others. I hold on to the tree and slowly pull my self up. I examine the damage. My jeans are ripped at my knees.But that's not the worst of it. Why me?

My knee hurts alot and I feel a bump forming on my forehead.So much for being careful. The screams get louder and I take off ignoring the pain in my knee. I sped( well,power limp) in a sort of panic run. I know I'm making a big noise but I've got to get as far away from the voices as possible. I run past a tree when I feel someone( or something) grab me around the waist and put their hand over my mouth. I scream in portest

" Whatever you do don't make a sound." A voice in my ear orders. Suddenly out of nowhere,a group of men come out of the forest. They tatooed all over their bodies and masked so I cannot see their faces. They carry large knives.

Like the ones inJory,Ian,and Captain Russell's bodies.

They search around for a bit and in a flurry they're gone. The thing that holds me quickly lets go and moves the hand away from my mouth.

" Who are you? And who were they?" I ask.

The figure removes it hood and I can feel my heart in my stomach

" Jackson?" I say

And that' all I remember before everything goes black

Ookay,please review. I am most likely to beg.R&r r&r r&r r&r r&r r&r !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Prophecy

Thanks for Revewing!

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Kilmeny, Kilmeny, where have you been?  
Lang hae we sought baith holt and dean;  
By burn, by ford, by greenwood tree,  
Yet you are halesome and fair to see.  
Kilmeny look'd up wi' lovely grace,  
But nae smile was seen on Kilmeny's face;  
As still was her look, and as still was her e'e,_  
_As the stillness that lay on the emerant lea,  
Or the mist that sleeps on a waveless sea  
Kilmeny had been where the cock never crew,  
Where the rain never fell, and the wind never blew.  
But it seemed as the harp of the sky had rung,  
And the airs of heaven played round her tongue,  
When she spoke of the lovely forms she had seen,  
And a land where sin had never been;  
A land of love and a land of light,  
Withouten sun, or moon, or night_

ENGLISH TRANSLATION

Where the river swa'd a living stream,  
And the light a pure and cloudless beam;  
The land of vision, it would seem,  
A still, an everlasting dream.  
Kilmeny,  
Yet you are halesome and fair to see,  
Kilmeny, Kilmeny where have you been?  
To a land that no mortal has ever seen…  
Kilmeny, Kilmeny, where have you been?  
Lang hae we sought baith holt and dean;  
By burn, by ford, by greenwood tree,  
Yet you are halesome and fair to see.  
Kilmeny look'd up wi' lovely grace,  
But nae smile was seen on Kilmeny's face,  
As still was her look, and as still was her e'e,  
As the stillness that lay on the emerant lea,  
Or the mist that sleeps on a waveless sea

Kilmeny by Medieval Babes

* * *

Melissa's POV

I wake up to find myself in a sleeping bag.. Where am I ?. I reach up to brush the hair of my face where I feel something soft and white on my forehead. A bandage. I ripp the sleeping bag down and see another one on my knee. How did I get here? I look around to see rock everywhere. Apparently I'm in a cave. Wait, I remember what happened. Weird men were chasing me and I fell, and somehow o I was saved by Jackson...

Oh my god, Jackson!

I leap to my feet but dizziness washes over and I stumble of course but strong arms catch me.

" Easy." I look up into the ice -blue eyes. He was still the same Jackson though his hair had grown so much.

I pull my arms around him and he embraces me back

" Oh,I've missed you so much." I mutter

" I wanted to come back but then I came across those guys." He trails off

" Jackson,where are we? And who where those people?" I ask

" They are a warrior tribe. It wasn't safe for me come back. Mel, they are the ones who killed. the others. Mel, what are you doing out here?" He asked seriously

" I had to find you.I love you, and I couldn't stay away. And theres' I trail off, not sure if I should reveal m dreams so quickly.

" What else?" He laughs but his smile fades as he sees my face.

" Melissa,what's wrong?" He ask,holding my hand

"I don't know really.Jackson's there's something wrong with me. " I say

" What do you mean? Melissa, are you okay?" He says,pushing the hair out of my face.

" I've been having these dreams about-

" Kebbie? Yeah,I know.I have been having the same ones.Call me crazy but I think Kebbie isn't-

" Dead?" It was my turn to interuppt. Well, that was easier than I thought

" Melissa, I should have told you., I should of told everyone this, but a I think Kebbie is my sister.' I act suprsied. I'm glad I don't have to tell him that I already know.

" What? How can you be sure?" I ask

" After being passed around from foster home to foster home, to orphanages, I was told that I had a sister.We are fraternal twins. After I came to hartwell, I didn't really notice her. It wasn't until we crashed and you find the pillls and confronted Kebbie I started to get supscious.But it wasn't till you told us she was pregnant I knew she was my sister." Okay, it alittle much

" How, I don't understand?" I say

" On my wrist, I have a scar . When Kebbie had fallem off the cliff and I went down theire to get her I saw it. I know it sounds crazy Mel, but I know it in my heart its her. And that she's alive. I want her to know that no one will hurt her again. Please Mel, I just found her, I won't lose her again. I couldn't of. " He says I couldn't help it, I kissed him

" You won't have to. We have to find her. And find those idiots, who killed Jory. We will save her" I say firmly

But are we really saving a ghost?

" I love you Melissa. But you shouldn't be here. I want you to go back to the beach." He says avoiding my eyes

" I've just found you. I'm not leaving you,Jackson, so don't even try it. I'm staying." He just held me

" Put your hands in the air now!."A new voice commands. Jackson and I turn around to see a someone cloaked standing on the hill behind us. They hold a bow( legolas lotr) straight at us

Jackson immediately steps in front of me

" Who are you?" I asked

" Who are you? You don't look Bayleians. Who are you?" It said

" We are survivors of a plane crash.Can you help us?" I ask

" Plane crash? Come with me, it isn't safe here." It say, lowering its bow a bit.. We don't move

" I won't hurt you.I'm not one of them." It says

" Who are you?" Jackson asked

" My name is Legend. I will not harm you. Are there others with you?" She says, lowring her hood. It a girl no older than seventeen with hair redder than Daleys.She has the same tatoo on her arm as Kebbie did.She wears tribal markings on her face.She has piercing green eyes. Her clothes are similar to the ones in they Kebbie was wearing in my dream.

" Our friends on the beach. 3 of them were killed by those men." I say

" Well, we haven't much time, come along." She says

" How can we trust you?"

" You can't but you can help our leader." She says

Jackson follows me.

" Are you sure you want to be follow her?" I ask

" We have no choice. Maybe she can help us." Jackson says

We follow Legend through the woods and to a camp site.They are more girls like us. One comes up to Legend and greets her. She looks at us, mysteriously. Girls on Horses gallop in front of us

" Welcome to Abrassia." She looks at Legend " Are they the ones?" Legend nods

" I hope so. Bring them to Eve." Legend orders and turns back to us

" I must take my leave. Our leader is Eve. Our tribe has lived on this island for millions of years.Our enemy is the Baylien tribe.They are beasts.But is prophesied that of children of power will arrive on this island. This children can stop the Baileyens.Children from a world unlike ours. We believe you can save us." Legend says

* * *

" Us?" I say 

" Yes,you see our oracle,Ava has returned to us after a long journey,but she hurt badly.You will meet her now." She says gesturing to the girl behind us.

Without says a word, the girl leads us to a a tent. Two older women are standing outside of it.

" I'm sorry,but we must check you for any weaponry." She says. The two women step forward. One turns me around and pats me down. The other does the same for Jackson but it was slower.She seemed to be enjoy it.

And so does Jackson! I give him a glare and he looks down

" Enyra,that is enough! bring them in." A voice inside the tent Enyra pouts but ushers us in.

Before us, sits a woman more beautful then any movie star.She wears a red cloak and a wreath of flowers on her hair

" Welcome, you may sit. My name is Eve.And you must be the children." She says warmly

" Where are we?" Jackson says

" Our island is . We have lived here for millions oof years. This island is magical. You don't come here by accident.This is your destiny. We are sorry that your friends had to die before we had a chance to see them.They were killed by Bailyeans. You have my condolences."She says

" You haven't seen a girl running around here have you.She might be hurt badly.Or maybe found her body?"Jackson asked sadly

" I'm afraid not." The tent burst opens and a cloaked figure enters. She bows to Eve and walks right up to her.

" I am sorry to interuppt you Eve but you needed by Falcon.She request your presence." She says

" How are you feeling,Ava?" Eve asks

" Much better Eve,thank you for your kindness." The person says

" Not at all.We are so happy that you are back. We haved found the chosen.'She points to us. The woman lowers her hood. She has long blond hair.

" We are so glad you have come. You must be tired."

" Oh yes,I forgot.The girl may stay with Mya.The boy I will take with me." She gestures to Jackson

" Don't worry,we will not hurt you.We are good." Eve says looking right at me

" Thank you." Jackson said

Ava takes me to a slighty bigger tent. Another cloaked person is in it.

" Mya,this is Melissa.She will be staying with you." Ava pats my hand and leaves. I hug Jackson.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long. I promise." Jackson says and leaves

" I am very glad to finally meet a chosen one.Your legend is well known in Abrassia. Oh my,what happed to your clothes?" I look down. My sweater is ripped and covered in dirt and my jeans are ripped.

" Um,I was attacked. Do you have any clothing I can borrow?" I ask.

" Of course. She takes out a leather crop top and a skirt and boots

" Um,thanks." I say blushing

" You are welcome. I will leave you to change." She says. She finally removes her hood.

She looks exactly like Kebbie.

Wow,that's suprising. I'm sorry but I just decided to change what Kebbie becomes.R&R


	5. Becoming Who I was born to be

Thanks for reviewing!

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

_A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
Then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
Darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call, call me home_

_And so it's there that my homage's due  
Clutch-ed by the still of the night  
Now I feel, feel you move  
And every breath, breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutch-ed by the still of the night  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you_

_A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
There at my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you_

_The Mystic's Dream from The Mists of Avalon_

* * *

Melissa's POV.

It's Kebbie

Her hair was longer than mine and was striked with purple. She had tribal markings on her face and a sword strapped to her side. Her clothes were similar to the outfit inmy dream but they were in red. She had thigh-boots on .She looked,well, confident. She looked healthy and strong. I just stared at her in atonishment.

Okay, how she not dead?

" Kebbie?" I mutter.Mya looks straight at me.

" Is something the matter,my lady?" Mya asks. I couldn't help it.

" How you here? You're alive!" I say

" Of course I am, my lady." Mya says confused

" What? I mean,who are you?" I blurt out.

" My name is Mya. I'm Eve's younger sister. Lady Melissa are you feeling all right?" She peers at me

Okay, she has no idea , this could get really weird. I play along.

" I'm sorry , you just look a lot like I friend I knew." I say

" Is she with the others." Mya asks

" No, um she died." I say

" I'm so sorry.." She turns away

" It's all right." I say.

Mya takes my hand and looks deep into my eyes.

" Our tribe believes that our souls live on long after the body perishes. Her soul will live on, I promise you. You will see her in the great beyond." She says _Or now_ I think to myself. She grabs my arm and pulls me up.

" Come,we have to get you ready" She says pulling her hood up and taking my clothes in one arm

" Ready for what?" I ask scared

" To recieve your true name. Your lover is getting ready as well." She says smiling

" My what?" I yell

" The boy? The boy you are with, my lady?" She asks.

" Oh you mean Jackson?" Yes

" Is your lover is he not?" She asks

" Um, it's a long story." I admit. She pulls me to the flap of the tent.

Wait, can I ask one question?" I ask

" Of course." She says,waiting for me to continue

" Why is everyone hooded?" I ask

" For protection,my lady. " She says

Mya aka Kebbie leads me outside. A woman stands outside. She brings forward a a strip of cloth.

Mya takes it from her and blind-folds me

" Don't be afraid.It's only until we reach the river." She whisphers.

I feel someone take my hand and lead me foward. We began to walk foward. I hear chanting all around me. It is only when I hear the sound of rushing water do we stop. Someone takes the blindfold off and my eyes adjust to the change of light. A large pool is in front of me.

" This is the Arbassian River.You must take off all your clothes and wash in it.'' Mya explains.

Oh,great.

I strip down to my bare skin and wade into the pool. I brace myself for the cold and suprisingly it's warm. Suddenly I see Mya behind me. She thankfully is fully clothed.

' Turn around." She says gently. I do as I'm told. I feel a wet cloth go across my back. I whip around. What the hell?

" It.s all right. It is our custom. You should seen me at my cerominal washing." She laughs.

I reluctantly turn around. Luckily ,she finishes quickly. She pours water over my head and gets out of the pool. I swim to the shore and she hands me a towel.

I dry off and she hands me the clothes she brought. It's a black crop top that laces up in the front. I pull that around and pull on the skirt. It's tight and a little revealing. She hands me boots. I slip them on, the leather almost clinging to my legs.

" I feel a little um,exposed." I admit. Mya takes my hand.

" To know yourself you must expose your true being from the outside in." She says

" Sit down." Mya commands.

She sits behind me and takes the elastic out of my hair.

Her combs it out,my hair falling like waves down my back.

She plaits it and braids it into two large braids.

" There,much better. I believe you are ready." She stands and a woman steps foward.She takes down her hood. It's Eve.

Eve steps foward and draps a long silver cloak around my shoulders. Mya pulls up the hood,as well as her own

" It is time for you to become what you were born to be." Eve says

I **hope you like it, I haven't be getting any reviews.. If no one reviews then I will dis-continue this story.**


End file.
